


Coventry (Character Files)

by stravaganza



Category: Dollhouse, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Collage, Fanart, Gen, photo manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stravaganza/pseuds/stravaganza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly collage I made for standbygo's wonderful fanfiction, "Coventry", a BBC Sherlock and Dollhouse crossover! I loved it to bits, and I wanted to show it. Everyone should go read it!<br/>I decided to change the structure, and I'll add more as the fancy strikes me (and if I'm happy enough with what I manage to do)! But beware, it will get a bit spoilery. Like standbygo, I won't tag some characters, to leave the element of surprise and not spoil her work, but the images will give a lot away!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coventry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [standbygo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbygo/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Ковентри: личное дело персонажа (Character Files)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093927) by [PulpFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction)
  * Inspired by [Coventry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256522) by [standbygo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbygo/pseuds/standbygo). 



> Hope you like it!

**CODE NAME:** Coventry  
**STATUS:** Active  
**LOCATION:** London's House; 221B Baker Street

 **ENGAGEMENTS:** Private

 **IMPRINTS:** Sherlock, Consulting Detective; Vernet, Violinist; Scott, Chemistry Professor; William, Son  
**ORIGINAL PERSONALITY:** ~~Victor Trevor~~ Sherlock Holmes  
**RELATIONS:** Classified

 **AWARE:** Yes

 **DANGEROUS:** No  
**ENDANGERED:**


	2. John Watson

** **

**CODE NAME:** None  
**STATUS:** Handler to Coventry  
**LOCATION:** London's House; 221B Baker Street

**DUTY:** Protecting Coventry; Bringing him to the House for his treatments

**QUALIFICATIONS:** Captain of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers; Army Doctor; Discharged with honour  
**CV:** Impressive  
**RELATIONS:** Mr  & Mrs Watson, parents: deceased; Harriet Watson, sister: alcoholic; Mary Elizabeth Morstan, wife: deceased 

**AWARE:** Yes

**DANGEROUS:** No  
**ENDANGERED:** Potentially **  
**


	3. Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I took a bit of liberty about Molly's character... As in, in the fic it's not stated why or how she got in the House, so I invented something. I wanted to avoid anything similar to Dollhouse's original story (Dr Saunders'), and I didn't want to invent an "original Molly", so I got as close as I could. Bear in mind this isn't even close to anything official! If the author will have something to say about Molly, I'll change what I wrote here.  
> Just enjoy the graphic? I tried something a bit more daring with this one...

** **

**CODE NAME:** Mercy  
**STATUS:** Active  
**LOCATION:** London's House

 **ENGAGEMENTS:** Private doctor for London's House

 **IMPRINTS:** Molly Hooper, Doctor; Mary, Trained MI6 Protector  
**ORIGINAL PERSONALITY:** Molly Hooper, forensics student; volunteered five years to the house in exchange of a future job  
**RELATIONS:** Mr Hooper, deceased; Mrs Hooper, terminal Alzheimer patient

 **AWARE:** No; when imprinted with her original personality she thinks herself as the House's official doctor

 **DANGEROUS:** No  
**ENDANGERED:** No


End file.
